


midnight

by lijsbeth



Series: red and green and every last things in between [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijsbeth/pseuds/lijsbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seijuro, shintaro, dan obrolan tengah malam mereka. [Minggu AkaMido 2015 #7]</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight

Hari belum pagi ketika Seijuro terbangun, meskipun sudah berganti. Dingin merayapi kulitnya yang terpapar udara. Suhu pendingin ruangannya agaknya terlalu rendah, tapi remote pengatur suhunya entah di mana. Seijuro tidak bisa menemukannya di nakas dan dia terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Belum tentu dia bisa langsung menemukannya sekalipun dia mencoba mencarinya sekarang—kondisi kamarnya sedang tidak serapi biasanya.

Seijuro berbalik, memandang punggung tegap Shintaro yang polos dengan bantuan penerangan remang-remang. Ujung-ujung jarinya menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati, supaya kekasihnya itu tidak terbangun. Menelusuri otot-otot yang membalut sempurna punggungnya. Kulit Shintaro dingin, bekas terpapar aliran udara pendingin ruangan. Seijuro menarik selimutnya, perlahan, hingga menutupi bahu Shintaro.

Masih dengan usahanya untuk tidak membangunkan Shintaro, Seijuro bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Kantuknya lenyap entah ke mana, lesap terbawa malam. Masih terlalu _pagi_ untuk bangun dan memulai aktvitas rutinnya, tapi tampaknya dia sudah tidak bisa terlelap lagi.

“Sei, tidak tidur?” suara Shintaro membuatnya menoleh pada pemuda berambut hijau di sebelahnya. Dia berbaring menyamping, menghadap ke arah Seijuro. Rambut hijaunya berantakan, sebagian wajahnya terbenam di bantal.

“Tidak bisa tidur lagi,” dia menjawab. Tangan kanannya mendarat pada rambut Shintarou, merapikan helai-helainya yang mencuat. “Maaf, aku membangunkanmu.”

“Aku memang belum tidur,” Shintaro menyahut. Suranya agak parau,

“Sejak tadi?” gerakan tangan Seijuro terhenti, ketika dia menyadari mata Shintaro, yang tidak terhalang kaca mata, tampak sayu dan lelah. Dia bahkan punya kantung mata sekarang. “Tidurlah. Masih setengah dua pagi, sekarang.”

“Aku tak bisa tidur,” Shintaro meraih tangan Seijuro di atas kepalanya. Mengecup ujung-ujung jarinya.

“Ada yang kau pikirkan?”

Tidak mungkin Shintaro mendadak insomnia tanpa alasan. Dia pasti memikirkan sesuatu, hingga otaknya tak mau istirahat. Jika diingat-ingat, Shintaro memang agak aneh hari ini. Dia datang ke apartemen Seijuro tanpa pemberitahuan—tidak ada _email,_ telepon, atau pesan singkat sebelumnya. Dia tiba-tiba muncul di pintu apartemen Seijuro, seperti kejutan. Tanpa Seijuro bertanya pun dia sudah tahu Shintaro langsung menuju ke tempatnya sepulang bekerja; masih dengan kemeja dan dasi, tas kerja, dan jas putih khas dokter miliknya. Shintaro tidak banyak bicara, tadi. Hanya basa-basi singkat, menanyakan kabar Seijuro yang hampir seminggu tidak ditemuinya. Dia memeluk Seijuro, memagut bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya mereka berakhir di atas ranjang.

Barangkali Shintaro lelah. Mungkin Shintaro rindu padaya. Tadinya Seijuro mengira begitu. Hanya saja, bagaimana cara Shintaro menyebutkan namanya di sela-sela bibir yang saling beradu terdengar seperti ... frustrasi? Entahlah. Seijuro tidak tahu pasti, tapi dia sadar ada yang tidak beres. Sayangnya, serotonin terlanjur memaksanya berangkat ke alam mimpi selepas urusan mereka selesai. Membuatnya batal menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Shintaro.

“Tidak ada.”

“Jangan bohong. Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?”

“Aku baik-baik saja.”

Seijuro menarik tangannya dari genggaman kekasihnya. “Biar kutebak....”

Shintaro tidak menanggapi. Raut wajahnya berkata _terserah._

“Ada perawat atau dokter baru yang cantik di tempat kerjamu dan kau menyukainya,” Seijuro tidak benar-benar mencoba menebak apa pun yang menjadi beban pikiran Shintaro. Dia hanya mencoba membuat Shintaro bicara.

“Jangan bercanda, Sei!” Shintaro bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Menatap Seijuro, tampak terganggu—benar-benar terganggu. Selimutnya jatuh dari bahu, menyibak tubuh polos Shintaro. Hanya saja, Shintaro tidak memedulikannya. “Itu tidak lucu.”

“Aku memang tidak bermaksud melucu. Jadi, ada apa?”

Shintaro menghela napas. Tampak menimbang-nimbang, apakah dia harus menceritakan masalahnya pada Seijuro atau tidak. Ekspresinya tidak terlalu berbeda dari biasanya, hanya saja kali ini terlihat jelas jika Shintaro sedang berpikir keras.

“Orangtuaku,” akhirnya dia membuka suara. Seijuro mendengarkan, menunggu Shintaro melanjutkan ceritanya. Hela napas mereka bersahutan, bersamaan dengan detak jam. Seijuro masih menunggu dan Shintarou belum mengatakan apa pun selain satu kata pertama.

“Shin?”

“...”

“Shintaro.”

“Oh, baiklah!” Shintaro mendengus. “Mereka ... memintaku bertunangan dengan anak kenalan mereka.” Suaranya kian menghilang seiring kalimatnya mendekati tanda baca, tetapi Seijuro masih mendengarnya.

Oh. Pantas saja Shintaro terlihat demikian bimbang. “Lalu?”

“Aku belum bilang apa-apa.” Shintaro menghindari pandang matanya.

“Kau mau putus denganku?” sepasang mata serona rubi milik Seijuro mencari-cari hijaunya mata Shintaro.

“Astaga! Tentu saja tidak!” dia menggeleng. Kali ini, mata hijaunya beradu dengan keping merah Seijuro. Mata Shintaro hijau, hijau cerah, bening tanpa terhalang lensa kacamata. “Tolong jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh.”

“Yang kukatakan bukan hal aneh.”

“Sei ... ini bukan candaan,” nada suara Shintaro terdengar putus asa.

“Kemarilah,” tangan Seijuro terulur padanya.

Shintaro menurut, dia beringsut mendekat pada kekasihnya. Dan Seijuro mendekapnya. Biasanya, dialah yang tenggelam dalam pelukan Shintaro. Biasanya, Seijuro terperangkap di antara dada bidang dan lengan Shintaro. Kali ini, dia membiarkan kepala Shintaro bersandar pada dadanya dan helai-helai hijaunya menggelitik leher dan pipinya. Tangannya dibenamkan pada rambut hijau lebat Shintaro, sayang. Satu kecupan di puncak kepala, dan Seijuro berkata, “aku tidak akan memaksamu mengikuti kemauan orangtuamu atau sebaliknya. Aku juga tidak bisa membantumu mengambil keputusan. Pikirkan baik-baik.”

Seijuro bisa merasakan Shintaro mengangguk pelan dalam pelukannya, juga lengan Shintaro yang semakin kuat merengkuhnya. “Aku sudah memikirkannya, sebenarnya.”

“Lalu?”

“Nanti aku akan bilang pada orang tuaku kalau aku sudah punya pacar. Namanya Akashi Seijuro.”

Seijuro terkekeh. “Itu sungguhan?”

“Memangnya itu candaan?” Shintaro membalasnya. “Kita tidak bisa begini terus, Sei. Aku bahkan mempertimbangkan untuk bicara dengan ayahmu, soal kita.”

“Kau pasti bercanda,” Seijuro meneguk ludahnya. Tiba-tiba saja kerongkongannya terasa kering, ketika Shintaro menyebutkan ayahnya. Bukan hanya orangtua Shintaro, ayahnya juga tidak tahu menahu soal hubungan mereka. Mereka berdua menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bicara pada orangtua masing-masing. Tanpa menyadari semakin lama mereka menunda-nunda, justru terasa semakin sulit memberitahukan soal hubungan mereka.

“Tidak. Aku tidak mau dituduh membawa kabur anak orang, nantinya,” dia melepas pelukan Seijuro, supaya dia bisa memandang wajah pemuda berambut merah itu.

“Aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi orang tua itu saat dia akhirnya tahu kalau orang yang selama ini dia kira sahabat baikku ternyata adalah kekasihku.” Seijuro selalu diharapkan menjadi seorang Akashi yang sempurna, menjadi kepala keluarga Akashi sekaligus pewaris aset-aset besar keluarga. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan ayahnya tidak akan menentang pilihannya yang satu ini. Terdengar mustahil. (Tapi toh ini hidupnya, pikir Seijuro. Seharusnya dia diberi kesempatan untuk menentukan pilihannya sendiri.)

“Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan orangtuaku setelah mereka tahu.”

“Mungkin mereka akan menyuruhmu putus denganku, dan menyuruhmu cepat-cepat menikahi perempuan yang akan ditunangkan denganmu.” Seijuro terdengar seperti bercanda, tapi Shintaro benar-benar gatal ingin menyumpal mulutnya. Tidak bisakah dia berkata hal-hal yang positif? Toh ini juga menyangkut mereka berdua.

“Jangan membuatku jadi benar-benar ingin putus denganmu, Sei. Caramu bercanda mengerikan,” Shintaro memutar bola matanya.

“Coba saja. Kita lihat berapa lama kau sanggup hidup tanpa aku,” Seijuro tersenyum miring, menyebalkan.

Rona wajah Shintaro sedikit berubah, Seijuro mengulum senyum tampak terhibur. “Sialan. Berhenti bicara aneh-aneh.”

Seijuro tertawa kecil. Wajah Shintaro yang memerah terlihat lucu. Dia melemparkan tubuhnya pada Shintaro, membiarkan lengan pemuda dengan rambut hijau itu memerangkapnya. Seijuro membenamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Shintaro. Menyerap apa saja yang mampu diperolehnya: rasa Shintarou, aromanya, bahkan derak napas pemuda itu.

“Aku menyayangimu, Shintaro.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> knb © fujimaki tadatoshi
> 
> saya nggak tau saya sebenarnya nulis apa. terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
